Dark Beauty
by i.forgive.you
Summary: Layla Cook doesn't see herself as pretty so instead she dwelves into the realm of fiction. That was until she met Andreas Dalca, a hunter and a Carpathian, creatures that Layla thought only existed in books. Even more amazing...Layla's his lifemate. HIATUS UNTIL REWRITTEN
1. Romance Novels, Vampires, and Hunters

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's Dark series though I do adore it. I own the female though...and everyother vampire that I feel like making up._**

* * *

I finished the last page of _Dark Guardian_ and sighed. Why couldn't guys like Lucian or his twin Gabriel? I loved romance novels, but I loved Christine Feehan's Dark Series the most. Carpathian men were just better. It was a sad fact of life. One I didn't like to have to admit living with. Besides, even if Carpathians existed, I could never be the lifemate of one of them. I wasn't beautiful, I could be ruthless, and I had no psychic abilities. I was stuck in a rut, though I'd never admit _that_ out loud either.

I looked over at my alarm clock. It was only nine o'clock and it was a Friday night. I didn't have to scan into the dorms until one tonight. Maybe I'd go for a walk and fantasize about a tall, dark, handsome man walking beside me. I didn't bother with a jacket. It was getting warm outside since it was the middle of April after all. There was only about a week left until finals. I was kind of excited to be going back home. The library there was better than the one in this small town and I would get to see my family again.

The mirror on my door caught my attention and I stared at myself. Defiantly not beautiful, I decided. I was plain at best. I was on the larger side of average. That alone, took any hint of beauty that could possibly be found. My hair is disgustingly curly. It requires water to be brushed and even _when_ I brush it, it's tangled a few moments later. It also happens to be a very dull shade of brown. It's not a very appealing feature. My eyes aren't much better. They are dark. Almost black, but not quite. They probably wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that I was forced to wear either contacts or very thick glasses. I was born with cataracts meaning I have no lenses in my eyes because they were removed before I was two. For a better explanation, as an eye doctor.

Outside, the sun had already set, but the heat was still there, if only minutely. I was lucky I had worn a hoodie today. Most girls had sweatpants day, I had hoodie day. I was going to school at York College in York, Nebraska. It was a small town and a small college, but I liked it. I couldn't deny that fact. I enjoyed being around these people and York was safe. Bad things just didn't happen here. It was unheard of. I looked up at the sky and smiled. I could see the stars up in the sky fairly well. There weren't many lights to impede the view.

I kept walking, turning whenever I felt like it. I was just drifting around York. It felt nice. "_Come to me_," A voice called from behind me. I could feel a command in it. I turned to see a man. He put on the pretense of being beautiful, but I could almost see where his face was gaunt and his hands stained with blood.

"No," I told him simply. I didn't know who he was, but I knew he was bad news. I started walking again, away from the beast.

"_Come to me beautiful one,_" the thing called again. I could hear a little bit of annoyance inching into his voice. "_You cannot resist me_."

I laughed at that. "Wouldn't you like that buddy. I believe I already told you no." I started walking again, but he came up behind me faster than should have been possible.

"_You cannot escape me_," he snarled. I was in trouble now.

* * *

The hunter felt the vampire's presence. There was a mortal with it, but no others nearby. That did not matter though. The only thing that mattered was the vampire's death this night. The creature could not be allowed to roam the world free any longer. The hunter launched himself into the air and sped towards the vampire's location. Warily scanning the area all around him for traps that the vampire might have set in hopes of ensnaring him.

The vampire had been foolish though. There were no such traps. It believed itself alone and victorious. It would soon learn differently. The hunter shifted into a wolf as he came out of the sky and fell upon the vampire who had little time to react. It threw its victim away from it and turned to face the hunter who had resumed his human form. "_You wish to introduce yourself before you die_," the hunter commanded it.

The vampire heard the call and hated it even as it obeyed it. "I am Alexandru Lupei. No mere hunter who denies himself could ever hope to defeat me." The vampire snarled.

"_You will give yourself over to death now vampire. You wish to atone for your crimes with your own death._"

This time, the vampire's will to survive pulled through, overpowering the hunter's command. The vampire launched itself at the hunter, shifting into a wolf in the air. The hunter easily sidestepped the vampire and thrust his hand into the vampire's side as it sailed past him. The vampire had no chance. Its heart was ripped out of its chest by its own momentum. The hunter summoned a storm and drew lightening from the sky incinerating the heart that he held in his hand, the vampire's staggering corpse and all traces of the vampire's poisonous blood.

No challenge for the hunter it would seem. He turned to where the human had been thrown. A flash of color, yellow on the front of a grey sweatshirt stopped him dead. "Ow," a young woman's voice moaned. "He's lucky I didn't crack my head with a throw like that." She touched her hand to her hairline and pulled it away, wincing at the sight of her red blood on her fingers. "Just great," she muttered. "How am I going to explain this to everyone?"

"Let me look at that," the hunter ordered moving over to her side. He wouldn't admit it, but he could feel things like worry and fear welling up inside him. Had the vampire bit her? A quick inspection of her neck showed that the vampire had not had time to pierce the young woman's skin for which he felt a rush of gratitude. The cut along her hairline made him cringe inwardly though. He didn't like seeing her hurt. If it weren't for the fact that the vampire was already dead, the hunter felt that he would fly into a killing rage.

"That thing was a vampire…wasn't it?" The young woman asked quietly looking straight into the hunter's eyes. Her eyes were not quite brown, but not quite black. In them, there was no fear, only a frank question.

"Yes little one, it was a vampire. Now it is no more," the hunter said. The young woman nodded in understanding.

What she said next startled the hunter more than anything. "That would make you a Carpathian then wouldn't it?"


	2. Who is his lifemate?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's Dark series even though I do love it so. I own Layla and others though.**

* * *

I waited expectedly for the answer from this dark stranger. I knew the answer, and I knew what it would mean. It would sadly mean that I was dreaming. I was back in my dorm room dreaming about a handsome Carpathian hunter who had come to save me. I wished it was real…but then again, things in books usually _are_ better. I knew by asking this question, I could ruin this dream. I didn't care. I wanted to be able to act how I felt in this dream…even if it was shameless.

"How do you know of us?" The man asked cautiously. Emotion. I had ruined the dream. He had a lifemate waiting for him somewhere. She was watching us through his eyes. IT made me sad to know this. Even in my dreams, the prefect man was already taken.

I shrugged before I finally answered him. "You're all characters in romance novels. And this was a very nice dream."

"No dream," the man said standing. He held out his hand to me and I took it. I felt a little woozy as I stood up and tried not to swoon. I was beginning to look very pathetic; I thought I was made of tougher stuff.

"It has to be a dream," I insisted as I regained my equilibrium. "Vampires don't exist. And neither do Carpathians, though I wish they did. It just doesn't happen."

"You doubt I exist?" he asked.

"Well, duh. Anything can happen in a dream, even make believe characters," I informed him. It was a rather odd conversation to be having with a figment of my imagination, but it _was_ a dream. Why shouldn't I be having an odd conversation?

Now it was his turn to take me by surprise. I had never been kissed before. Like most girls though, I thought I knew what to expect from it. I guess that's what I get for thinking. I couldn't describe what this was though. It was bliss and fear. It was desperation and exaltation. I wanted it to end but I wanted that moment to be eternity. "Do such things happen often in your dreams little one?" he asked in a soft, husky whisper that brushed my lips.

"No," I almost squeaked the word. What was happening to me? I had never felt anything like that. I had never known that I could feel things like that. But I had just moments again. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all. It took me a minute before I was able to regain my bearings. "Y-you know," I stuttered, "your lifemate probably isn't happy about the fact that you just kissed another woman."

The Carpathian raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You believe me to have a lifemate?"

"You have to have a lifemate. You have emotions and you are way too powerful to be under two hundred years old," I reasoned.

"You know much about us."

"I already told you," I sighed exasperated. "You're fiction characters. I've read about you in romance novels. Why wouldn't I know these things?"

"We exist. This is not a dream. And I had not found my lifemate…until tonight."

Sadness overwhelmed me. I wished I could be his lifemate. "She's a lucky girl."

"I am lucky to have found her. I have waited many years to find my lifemate. I think that maybe I shall even kiss her again."

I groaned. "Then don't tell _me_ about it! Go to her and just-" The rest of my sentence was lost as I was kissed for the second time in less than ten minutes. It again took close to a minute to regain my composure after that kiss. "Isn't your lifemate at all upset?" I asked quietly.

"I thought she was very pleased with the kiss," he said with every bit of masculine pride her had showing through.

"She allows you to kiss women other than her?!" I demanded outraged.

"Never," his voice was a low hiss. "The only woman I have ever kissed is my lifemate."

It a moment for that to sink in. "You said what?"

"The only woman…that I have ever kissed…is my lifemate."

"That's impossible, because you just kissed me twice."

"I know this very well little one."

"That would make me your lifemate which is impossible."

"And why would you think that little one?"

"One: I'm not pretty, not even remotely so. Two: I have no psychic abilities. Three: I can be the most ruthless person you could ever have the misfortune of meeting." I told him defiantly.

The Carpathian smiled. "No," he told me certainly.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Do I not know myself now?"

"You're wrong," he said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your soul is pure light. There is no evil there…no cruelty…no ruthlessness as you say. You are good, kind, caring, and everything that is good in this world _ma seul_. I consider myself lucky to have found you." I started crying and wrapped my arms around him tight. "What is wrong _meine Seele_?"

"How do I know this isn't a dream? How do I know that I'm not going to wake up and you'll never have existed?" I demanded. If he was mine, I didn't want to lose him because he was only in my head. I didn't know if I could handle that.

"I have told you already little one, I am no dream. And I swear that I would never leave you. You are the other half of my soul. How could I ever desire to leave that?"

He said those words. One part of me knew that he meant it all with his whole heart and soul and being. But there was another, more doubtful part that was still afraid that I could never be good enough for someone like this man. And this other part had a firm grip on my heart telling me that one day…even if this wasn't a dream…I was going to lose him…

* * *

_**ma seul:**_** my only (French)**

_**meine Seele**_**: my soul (German)**


	3. An Argument?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series though I do love it so.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own Layla, the hunter, and any other random people I happen to throw in.**_

* * *

I buried my face in his chest and we stood there together. I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted this Carpathian…this hunter…this _man_ to be real. I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. It couldn't happen. He wasn't real. So I savored the moment. It was perfect. And then he spoke.

"_Come with me little one. Let me make you mine. Let me change you. Let me bind you to me._"

"No," I growled trying to push away from him. I had forgotten that Carpathian males are stronger than your average college student.

He looked down at me confused. I felt a feather-light touch almost like it was on my forehead but neither of us had moved. He frowned and released me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "_You cannot refuse me little one, you are my lifemate. I am yours and you are mine_."

"What is it with these commands? If you'd've asked nicely, I might have considered it, but _no_. I forgot how controlling and completely _ignorant_ Carpathian males can be!" I was angry now. It was starting to look like I was bipolar. It wasn't my fault that this guy was taking me on an emotional rollercoaster.

"I must say little one, you are strange. I do not understand you. No one can resist our voices." I opened my mouth but couldn't think of any retort. He was right. I shouldn't be able to resist him yet I had told both him and the vampire no. Was that even possible? Since when I had become so spiffy. "I could turn you by force," he reminded me.

"But you won't," I said looking him straight in the eyes. "If you turn me against my will, I will never forgive you. That's a promise." I put all the sincerity I could must into those words. I couldn't jut give up my life on a whim; even it if this wasn't real. There are some things that you could never do.

The hunter's eyes hardened as he stared down at me. "I will do what must be done to keep my lifemate safe." The words were a low growl that would have made someone thinking logically afraid.

I wasn't thinking logically. I was mad. I don't like people trying to control me, especially not fictional characters. No matter how strong _or_ good-looking they are. "Keeping me safe has nothing to do with kidnapping me!" I shouted angrily. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I have to be back at the dorms by one so I can scan in. Do you not understand that?!"

"Such things are irrelevant. You will be with me now."

"_Baka_!" I yelled angrily. For those of you unfamiliar with watching anime in Japanese, _baka_ means idiot, fool, and other nice things like that. "You are being a chauvinistic pig! Now I am going back to my dorm. If you decide you can be a human talk nicely then you may come along with me and we can talk in the front parlor."

The hunter regarded me thoughtfully and then shrugged with such casualty and arrogance that I really was tempted to smack him. "Lead the way little one. I shall follow."

I just frowned, turned on my heel, and walked away knowing that he was following.

* * *

The hunter followed his lifemate silently. He was not certain what to make of her. She seemed to be so small. At first, he had thought her fragile. Now she had shown fire he had not thought possible. It amused him of course, but the fact that she had totally resisted his voice did not. It was not possible that anyone, especially a human, could resist the voice of any Carpathian. He did not understand it.

**Julian my old friend,** the hunter called out to the one who had once been so solitary it had worried him for centuries. **I have found my lifemate, but there are things that concern me.**

**I am here**, Julian's voice was gentle. **What worries you? Is something wrong with your lifemate?**

**Not exactly, **the hunter was uncertain of how to proceed. **She is human, yet she knows of us. She believes us to be some product of someone's mind. She also resists our voices.**

There was surprise in Julian's reply. **You are certain she is human?**

**Quite certain old friend**, the hunter assured him. **See her through my eyes. There is no Carpathian who looks like my **_**bellezza scura**_**.**

**I see what you mean Andreas. Tread carefully with her. Desari and I will come to you. There is much that must be explained. For now, do not let her leave your sight, but be careful how you proceed. I doubt she reacts well to be controlled**. There was a soft chuckle in Julian's voice.

**No she does not,** Andreas agreed reluctantly as he followed his lifemate into what she had called her dorm. He did not like what he was about to do. For the first time in many centuries, he was about to yield.

* * *

**_bellezza scura:_ dark beauty (Italian)**


	4. A Ring and A Proposal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark Series. I own the other characters though (the ones that don't appear in her series that is).**_

* * *

Andreas followed his lifemate into the parlor and sat in a seat across from the two seated couch she chose. He knew that if sat next to her, he wouldn't be able to think, let alone talk. Instead, he leaned back in the chair and tried to content himself with watching her. Her hair was brown and pulled back into a bun at the base of her neck, but curls were sticking out in various places and it seemed unruly. Her eyes were dark, almost as dark as any Carpathians, but there was a tint of blue there that he could not quite understand. Her face was slightly childish making him wonder at her age. The skin that was visible was lightly tanned. It was not in a sun-kissed manner, but rather just a natural light darkness from some parent or other. Her body was covered in baggy clothes making him frown. He wanted to strip the concealing clothes away and see her for what she truly was.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked annoyed.

He smiled at that. She tried to be strong, his little lifemate, but was she? Was she really as strong as she led everyone to believe? "I have already told you _mon seul_," Andreas said softly. "You are my lifemate, I refuse to leave you or to allow you to be away from me."

"I will again poke the hole in your theory. _Carpathians don't exist_. And neither do vampires for that matter. You can't be real so therefore I am not your lifemate and this is a rather odd dream."

Andreas chuckled, soft and deep. "My silly little one," he said shaking his head amused. "You cannot explain me away. I am here and I have no intention of leaving. You are mine from now until beyond eternity."

"Again, this would imply that Carpathians actually exist. If they existed, then when you tried to command me with your voice, I would have to obey and I haven't yet." She said smugly.

Andreas frowned this time. "Yes, that is a problem," he growled annoyed.

The door that they had entered through open and people came into the room. They were loud, annoying, and undoubtedly human…ever last one of them. "Hey Layla!" One of the males said coming over and hugging her. "I didn't think you'd be out of your room today."

Layla shrugged as she stood up to greet the newcomers. "I finished the book so I decided to take a walk."

"And it led you to the parlor?" One of the females questioned.

Layla laughed. "I wished. No, I was actually outside. I promise. I just finished my walk now."

As Andreas watched the exchange, he touched the minds of all those present. They were all innocent thoughts. Only friendship was directed towards his mate. He felt a little bit of annoyance that he could not understand at first, then he realized what it was. None of the males saw any beauty in his mate. He should appreciate that fact because it would mean that he wouldn't have to kill any of them, but for some reason it didn't. She deserved to worshiped and revered, but these males just saw her as another companion that could be recalled at _their_ convenience. The thought maddened him, but he kept a stone mask.

"Hi, I'm Oliver," one of the males said coming over to Andreas and extending his hand.

Andreas stood up and surveyed the younger male carefully. Layla, _his Layla_, was watching them carefully. The fear was evident in her eyes so Andreas slowly took the young male's hand and shook it. "I am Andreas Dalca. I am Layla's fiancé."

Layla looked torn between killing Andreas and total horror that he had just uttered those words. "You're engaged Layla!" The females said excitedly gathering around Layla. "Why didn't you tell us? Where's your ring? Why haven't we met this guy before?" They demanded all at once.

"I am quite sorry," Andreas cut in smoothly. "That was my fault. I have wanted to keep Layla to myself so I asked her to keep our relationship quiet. As for the ring, I have just asked Layla before you all entered. I had not yet had a chance to give it to her." Andreas reached into his pocket and his fingers curled around the ring that had been his mother's. He had always kept it close to him, now it would adorn the lovely finger of his lifemate. The ring was four silver bands woven into a braid. "I believe I would like to ask you again little one." Andreas said moving forward to Layla and dropping to one knee. He looked deep into her dark eyes and held the ring out to her. "My beloved Layla, be my bride."

* * *

Thoughts going through my mind as Andreas Dalca proposed to me: Crap; I want to kick your butt; How dark you; This is so romantic; Why am I not saying yes; That is a gorgeous ring…among many other things. I stared back into his eyes that were as black as the darkest night. I wanted to say no, to tell everyone what a fraud this guy was, but I couldn't open my mouth and say those words. Something deeper pulled at me. It told me to stop being so proud and stubborn. It was my heart, my soul, my very core. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Yes," I whispered. "I will be yours."

Andreas came up quickly and kissed me. Again, all my senses failed me. I couldn't think, couldn't function. I am not used to kissing. Sure, kiss your friends and family on the cheeks. Kissing, on the mouth…aha, uh, no. Sometime during this kiss, he took my promise ring off and replaced it with the ring he had held before the adoring audience called my friends. All the girls were sighing and swooning of course. He had put on quite the romantic show. The guys were staring with a mixture of annoyance and respect.

"I told you little one," he whispered in my ear after he broke the kiss. "You are mine and I will not allow you to leave me."

I leaned back and looked up at him with a grin. "I said I'd be yours, I never said I'd be submissive."

* * *

**A/N: The ring that Andreas gives Layla is now on my profile page.**


	5. An Understanding

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I own Layla, Andreas, and all the little college kiddies though.**_

* * *

Andreas felt two emotions surge through him at Layla's quiet announcement to him. They were equal parts of pride and annoyance. She was not weak his lifemate, but she made his part all the more difficult. He could feel the silent, buried beast trying to rear up inside him and take control. It wanted his Layla. It would destroy her will and he knew the moment the thought entered his mind that such a thing could never be allowed. He needed her more than life itself, but he could never allow her to be changed. She knew of Carpathians and their lifemates so she knew that he loved her and soon she would know that she loved and desired him too. The question was if he could wait that long. How long would it be before she would succumb to him?

"PDA," The voice was unexpected. Andreas did not like the fact that he had been surprised by it. He could not allow his guard down. The wonder of finding his lifemate was distracting him more than he could allow, he would have to remedy that and soon. He turned to look at the woman who had spoken. She was a few inches taller than his mate, but Andreas still had to look down to look at her eyes.

"Sorry about that Amy," Layla's voice was sheepish making Andreas put his arm around his mate protectively. He reached gently into the woman Amy's mind and found the meaning of PDA: _public display of affection_. Apparently it was frowned upon in this place a fact that made Andreas's frown turn into a scowl.

"You have no reason to apologize _cara_," Andreas said pulling Layla to him and holding her against his chest. The feeling of her was intoxicating. He wanted to take her but knew he couldn't. It wasn't possible...yet. "Besides, is it so wrong for a woman to kiss or hold her fiancé? _She has done nothing wrong_." He put a universal push on those last words making Layla frown. Layla thrust her elbow back with all her might at caught him in the stomach. Andreas barely felt it. He looked down at her curiously as she rubbed her elbow. "You should be careful little mate," Andreas whispered in her ear. "I will not allow you to hurt yourself."

"_Allowing_ has nothing to do with it. I believe we have already had the discussion about control." Layla hissed. She strained against his hold and he allowed her to move away though he didn't like the emptiness that the distance brought. "Besides, we need to have this discussion _privately_."

"Of course darling, whatever you would like," Andreas said with a smile that made Layla frown. He wandered what she would say if she knew what he was thinking. She should know what he was thinking. Especially if what she said about these fiction books was true. "We can go to my home. It is not far from here and I can assure you that no one will disturb us."

Layla narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Andreas liked the look. It had brought a slight flush to her cheeks that was barely visible. He wanted to touch it and see what she would do. "One condition." Layla ordered.

"Possibly," Andreas spoke cautiously. "It will all depend on what this _condition_ is."

Layla shrugged. "Nothing too much. I just need to be back here at the college by eleven o'clock on Sunday morning. No later."

"And why would I do such a thing?" Andreas asked moving forward. Layla moved back. Soon she was pinned between him and the wall. She frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Because I have to be at work at elven o'clock Sunday morning. I am _not_ missing work. You even try it; I'll run away during the middle of the day."

Andreas knew with a certainty that she would try it too. That was something that would not happen as long as he was around. She was his and no other would ever take her away from him. "It does not matter anymore. You need no longer work for anything. I will care for everything."

Layla chuckled. "I don't think you get it. This is my work study job. I have an obligation not to mention it helps me pay for college."

"I shall pay all debts that you owe. You are mine. What is your concern is my own. You have no more obligations to this work."

"Yes I do," Layla said through gritted teeth as she glared at him. "I told my bosses that for as long as the cafeteria is open, I will go in on Sundays from eleven to two. You won't make me out to be a liar now will you?"

* * *

As soon as I said it, I knew he was going to give. The thought of honor being destroyed was too much for a man who had lived only for duty for however many centuries. It was all I could do to not smirk. Another point for me! "You may come, but you must bring any books you have in your possession concerning Carpathians."

"Is that an order?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Andreas said without hesitation. His dark eyes gave no quarter. There was no question. There was no compulsion. I just knew I had to listen. This once, _I_ would yield.

"Alright," I said with a shrug. "I just have to check out and get stuff from my room. Do you think you can wait for about...ten minutes?"

Andreas was distant for a moment before he spoke. "Merge your mind with mine first."

"What?" I said frowning. "How in the world am I supposed to do that?"

Andreas smiled. "Just reach for my mind. I know you can do it." I sighed. It felt odd. It was like throwing my thoughts out into nothing. Then there was something there. It was _him_. It could only be Andreas. Hot, yet not in a bed way. It felt wonderful to allow myself to just become lost in him. I opened his eyes to see him smiling at me. "You did wonderful little one. I shall wait here." He promised.

As I turned away from Andreas and went to check out, I allowed myself a grin and a small blush. So this was what it felt like to glow with pride. I could get used to this.


	6. Checking Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I own Layla, Andreas, and all the little college kiddies though.**_

* * *

As soon as Amy had signed my form, I ran up to my room. It felt odd being back there. So much had started to happen. I was still half expecting everything to be a dream. Something told me it wasn't and that made me happy. The thought that he couldn't control me in any way did bother me though. Carpathian voices were supposed to be irresistible when a compulsion was put behind them, especially when going against a human. Neither the vampire, nor Andreas had been able to make me even consider obeying them. Instead, I had detected it in their voices and become very annoyed instead. It was as much a mystery to me as it probably was to Andreas.

**Who had he called upon for aid?**

The thought came unbidden. It hadn't occurred to me that he might try and summon aid for any help, but it made sense. I was a mystery. Others would want to know about me. They would demand the knowledge. They had the right to know too, even if I _was_ Andreas's lifemate. I didn't like the thought of being someone's lab rat. It was disconcerting.

**You will **_**never**_** be used a 'lab rat'. Of this, I can assure you little one. I will allow no one to ever harm you.** Without a doubt that was Andreas's voice. I made an effort to seem startled, but it hadn't really surprised me. His voice fit in my head. It made sense of the random tangles of thoughts. He belonged there along with me. This was what it felt like to know that you aren't alone. It made me feel a little better.

**Thank you Andreas...I needed to hear that.** I directed the thought to him this time. He wouldn't have to search for it among the random displaced thoughts that I knew littered my mind. He didn't answer in words, but sent me warmth and love instead. So this was what it felt like. I wanted it. I needed it. I was glad I had it...even if it was fleeting.

In my room, I started checking off a mental list of things as I shoved clothes into my pillowcase. Next came my contacts stuff and my little toiletries bag (useful when you have no idea what to expect). I was about to leave the room when I felt Andreas's annoyance start to seep into my mind. **What?** I demanded.

**Aren't you forgetting something little one?** He asked smoothly.

**Let's see, clothes...contact case...solution...tooth brush...pillow...no...Wait a second!** I turned back quickly and ran over to my desk where the seven Carpathian related novels I owned sat. **Sorry Andreas, I can be kind of spacey.**

**Of course you are forgiven my beloved.** He assured me. I looked between the seven novels and my pillowcase and sighed. Joyful. I grabbed my pillowcase in one hand and held the seven novels under the other arm and began dragging the pillowcase down to the parlor. The hard part was maneuvering the stairs. That part took an effort. Luckily I was only on the second floor and not on the third floor or worse...the basement. As soon as I was into the hall in front of the parlor, Andreas was at my side taking my pillowcase from me.

"Are you ready little one?" Andreas asked as he entwined his fingers with mine. It was such a simple and innocent movement, but it all screamed: _she's mine_.

"Um...sure," I said trying really hard not to blush. I was failing.

Andreas chuckled softly and whispered in my ear, "that is very becoming of you _bellezza scura_."

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds really nice. I'm not way off base with that one, am I?" I asked as we started walking.

"Never fear _mon seul_, I would never say anything horrid about you. There is nothing wrong with you...except for your defiance mayhap."

I just stuck my tongue out at him earning me another soft chuckle. As soon as we got outside of the dorms I stopped dead at the sight of a black stretch limo. The driver was a young man of probably average height with short dark hair that was hidden almost entirely under his black chauffeur's cap and dressed in a tailored suit. "Whoa...is that?"

"Of course it is mine," Andreas said. "I called Antonio to come and pick us up because I did not know how you would feel about flying and we have your things to carry as well."

"Oh...yeah..." I said vaguely as I stared at the limo.

Andreas just chuckled again and propelled me forward with a hand in the small of my back. Even through the sweatshirt, I could fell the firm and gentle touch that was igniting heat. It made me nervous and excited. I wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore. "Good evening Mr. Dalca, miss," Antonio said lifting his hat a little in salute before he opened the limo's door for us.

"Good evening Antonio," Andreas said with a fond smile. Antonio took the seven novels from me and Andreas helped me into the limo. "Put these in the back," Andreas ordered handing the pillowcase to Antonio and following me into the stretch limo. I probably looked really silly because I was very excited at the prospect of being in this limo. I had never before been in one and it was very thrilling. Andreas chuckled softly as he watched me with warm eyes.

"Don't laugh at me," I scolded him. "I've never been in a limo before, this a very big deal for me."

"Of course little one," Andreas said bowing his head. "Forgive me. I did not mean to mock you." He meant it of course, but there was still amusement dancing merrily in his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him again and sat in one of the side seats where I could just look at him. I hadn't done it before. His hair was black and cut short framing a strong, elegant face. This man was worthy of a di Vinci painting or a Byron poem or maybe one of Shakespeare's sonnets. Why was I with him again? This man was far too beautiful for me. His dark eyes watched my ever move with desire, adoration, and complete wonder. It was almost the same exact look I knew would be in my eyes. Fate must be playing some kind of trick. I decided. There was no way I could be this lucky. In all actuality, I would have considered myself for any guy to even like me...let alone for me to be the lifemate of a Carpathian male like this one.

"Never think ill of yourself _meine Seele_," Andreas rebuked me sharply. I had forgotten he was still merged with my mind. "You are beauty beyond any. You are the most glorious soul that there is. If anyone is the lucky one or the unworthy one, it is I. If fate is tricking anyone, it is me. I am darkness. If you know we Carpathians like you say you do, then you know how truly wrong we males are."

"It's not your fault that you lose your emotions and the ability to see color," I said frowning. "How could anyone blame you for what you can't control?"

"You do us too great an honor Layla. Besides, I know now that if I had not lost these things, I may not have ever found you. That would be a true curse."

"I'm not that special," I assured him blushing again.

"That is where you are wrong _bellezza scura_. You are special. You are one of a kind. You are my other half. You are the only one in the whole of time and space who could ever allow me to see color or feel. Never count yourself short...I will not stand for it."


	7. The Drive Over

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I own Layla, Andreas, Antonio, and all the little college kiddies though.**_

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for my absence. I've been at Camp for two weeks.**

* * *

Andreas loved the sparkle in Layla's eyes as she inspected the limo. That he had given her that pleasure was even better. _You gave her pleasure, now it is time to take yours_, the beast spoke up. It wanted her. It would destroy her. He forced the evil consciousness away from him and contented himself with watching her. It was killing him to do it. He wanted her. He needed her. **How were you able to restrain yourself Julian? I do not know if I will be able to control myself much longer.**

**It is because you are a child,** Julian said simply. **You never had to learn patience when you had no emotions because it was unnecessary. Now however, it is all different.**

**A comforting thought of course,** Andreas replied sarcastically.

**Just wait until you gain your new sense of humor; our conversations will become far more interesting. The last time you had a sense of humor, I did not.** Julian said cheerfully.

**I feel that I should be very afraid of this Julian Savage. But a question if I may, when do you expect to arrive here?**

**Two days, maybe three,** Andreas could almost see the man shrug. **Just make sure that she doesn't get taken by any vampires until I arrive.**

Before Andreas could even consider replying, Julian had severed the connection between the two of them leaving Andreas to grind his teeth in his annoyance. The older Carpathian was mocking him, of that Andreas was certain. Andreas turned his attention back to Layla. She had been carefully watching him. As their eyes met, she blushed and quickly looked away. Andreas chuckled softly. He liked the blush that had overcome her so quickly. He admired it shamelessly with a smirk dancing across his lips.

"This is still really weird," Layla spoke up at last.

"And why is that?" Andreas asked.

"I never thought you'd exist," Layla said as if it should have been obvious.

"How do you think it is for me Layla? Our race is dying. I never believed that I would be found worthy of a lifemate."

Layla smiled. "I like the idea of being your lifemate."

"Than maybe I should bind us now," Andreas suggested moving towards her.

Layla's face turned bright red and her breath left her throat in a rush. "I-I can't," she forced the whisper out. The words hurt Andreas more than he would let her know though. "I have my family...my friends...school...work. I know those things might seem trivial to you, but they're important to me."

Andreas took Layla's hand. "Whatever is important to you is important to me _meine Seele_. Your happiness and safety are above all things." Her skin was soft and warm in his hands. He wanted to kiss it, to taste it. The beast roared struggling against its chains. It wanted her. It wanted to feel the ecstasy of being with her. Andreas ruthlessly beat it down, but could tell by the look in Layla's eyes that she had seen that hunger.

"No," she whispered.

"Do not fear Layla," Andreas whispered letting Layla's hand go reluctantly. "I will never hurt you. You are far too precious to me for that."

"But what if you couldn't control the..._the beast_?" She asked her voice soft and trembling.

Andreas put clasped her chin and lifted her face to his. "I would kill myself before I hurt you," he promised before kissing her. She was soft and innocent. It was beyond anything he had ever felt before. If he were a lesser man, the beast would have been able to control him at these moments when his lips met hers. He lost himself in the feel of her. She tasted so sweet. He remembered again why he felt so unworthy of her. No one deserved someone so beautiful and angelic.

When he broke the kiss she was trembling slightly and her eyes were closed. The long black lashes rested against her high cheeks. He knew she was trying to find herself again. He could understand it. She was a wonderful, glorious creature. If their kisses affected her half as much as they affected him, it was a wonder that she was able to think again.

"You really shouldn't be allowed to do that," she finally whispered half opening her eyes.

Andreas chuckled. "Oh, but I like to do that Layla. And I believe that you like it too." He leaned down and kissed her again for the sheer joy of it. She would be his soon. He would never lose her. He would never leave her. He loved her. No one would take her away from him. He needed her more than life itself. He was glad that God had decided that he was worthy of this woman. No other woman would ever do.

* * *

About the time that I decided to give up every wanting to think again was about the time that Andreas stopped kissing me. That resolve got blown out the window. "That really should be outlawed," I insisted breathily after a moment. Andreas laughed, masculine and smug to the last.

"I think it goes quite nicely," Andreas said grinning wickedly.

I blushed about ten different shades of red and smacked his arm. "Bad Alpha male."

Andreas looked at me for a moment before laughing again. "Ah my little _neko_, such a thing would never stop me. But the fact that we have arrived at our destination just might."

I looked out the limo's darkened window and saw what Andreas was talking about. My jaw dropped. I would worry about retrieving it later. What I was seeing was far too important for such silliness as all that.


	8. The Lifemate's Ritual

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. That doesn't mean I don't love them, it just means I have no rights to them. However, I do own Andreas, Layla, the college kiddies, and everyone's favorite driver/chauffeur, Antonio. I do not own Amy though, she is actually the head supervisor in Thomas Dorm in York, Nebraska (go figure).**_

* * *

Andreas's house was huge. It almost seemed like a castle. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had never before in my life imagined being in a place like this. "You like it."

"Can you blame me?" I asked awestruck as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the doors.

"It is not an unknown possibility," it took me a moment to register the teasing note in his voice. I turned quickly and stuck my tongue out at him before looking back out the window. Antonio was at the door opening it for us. Andreas got out before me and helped me out, not something I needed, but it was appreciated. Antonio was already out the trunk getting out my pillowcase and my books. "Leave the books in the study and take the pillowcase to the chamber."

I frowned at Andreas. "What are you planning buster?"

Andreas smiled innocently. "I merely wish to speak with you honey. Don't you trust me?"

"I wonder," I muttered.

Andreas's chuckled darkly. "Do not fear me Layla. I would never harm you."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but I do doubt your motives and your intents."

"You wound me."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

Andreas laughed. It was something so smooth and beautiful that it took my breath away. It was all I could do to stand up straight and not let my wobbly knees give way. This man was a lethal, addictive drug. I knew it without even thinking. "Ah my sweet, meine Seele. I am glad that I found you. Will you come inside?"

I bit my lip and looked up at the house. I have weaknesses. Big, pretty, and historic looking houses is one of them. I was gone before I even had a chance to really consider refusing. "Yes," I said nodding my head and walking into the house. I had no sooner stepped inside the house, then Andreas swept me off my feet and was carrying me trhough the house. I looked up at his face and he seemed so pleased to have me in his arms. He wasn't balking under my weight. It made me feel…wonderful. I'm not at all feather light, but to Andreas, I was. That was good enough to me.

He took me to what looked like an eighteenth century library. I feel in love with the room immediately. All I could do was stare in wonder and adoration at the shelves and shelves of books that surrounded the room. The books were mostly all leather-bound editions with some plain hard backed editions interspersed every once and a while. "This room pleases you?" There was a deep rumble of thunder that resembled something like Andreas's pleased chuckling as he put me on my feet.

"I _adore_ this room Andreas. I love books. They are-oh _were_- my world." Andreas had started growling when I had begun to suggest when I wasn't his world. My quick wording change didn't seem to his mood much. He grabbed the nape of my neck and kissed me. Though I must say that the word kissing wouldn't do the act justice. It was more branding, ravishing, and plundering all in one. It was hard, possessive, and unyielding. It was Andreas's way of saying that I belonged to him and nothing would take his place in my life.

* * *

Andreas was pleased with his mate's reaction to his kiss. It made him want her all the more. Andreas deepened the kiss and moved his free hand down the length of her arm. She shivered and he knew that she had begun to react to him. Andreas lost himself in the taste and feel of his mate. She was more than he had ever hoped for. More than he had ever hoped to have. She was perfection itself. This was the woman who would cage the beast inside of him for eternity. No other was equal to such a task. For that, he would be eternally gratefully to God.

Andreas began the ritual words in his won tongue. "_ You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care._"

All at once, they were bound. Their minds were irreversibly connected. He could feel the ties binding them together for all time. He needed to complete the ritual. It was the only thing his mind could grasp. He could feel her hands pressed against his chest. Her voice was an incomprehensible whisper against the blood roaring in his ears. The only thing he could do was complete the ritual and he did.

That was when he felt her fear and her pain. It was overwhelming and terrible. Good God, what had he done?

* * *

A look of shock came over Andreas's face and I knew that he had finally come back to his senses. My screams had subsided into whispers as he finally spoke. "Layla, speak to me," he tried to stroke my cheek, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. "Get off of me!" I struggled and fought until I was free and then I ran. I ran through the house until I was in a darkened garden. I fell onto my knees and the sobs came back in full a vengeance. I knew he had bound me to him. He had done it all against my will. The whole ritual was complete. I could not escape him now whether I wanted to or not. I knew that he couldn't have stopped himself or else he would have, and I knew instantly that I could not hate him for it. In fact, I couldn't help, but try and defend him even in my own mind. It didn't make me feel any better though. He had taken what was mine to give. Even if by Carpathian law we were…wed…it hadn't been by my will and it hadn't been my gift. And that was why I continued to cry even when he picked me up and took me into the house and into a chamber. He stayed with me that night, but he didn't lie down next to me and for that I was eternally grateful.


	9. The Evening

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's Dark series. I do own the college kiddies (who **_**will**_** reappear), Andreas, Layla, and Antonio. Like I said last time, even if Amy does reappear, I don't own her because she's a real person.**_

* * *

I woke up in the late afternoon. I was alone in the room, blind without my contacts, and naked under the dark wine red sheets and white comforter. It took me a moment to remember what had happened last night and it was almost totally consuming when I did remember. I would have cried more if I had any tears left. There weren't any though. Instead I was stiff and empty. I managed to drag myself into the bathroom and filled up the claw-foot bathtub with hot water before getting in. What was I supposed to do now?

What would I do when night came? I would have to face him…Andreas…_my lifemate_. He was my lifemate too, for better or for worse. There was a pile of warm, fluffy, white towels and I used them to dry myself off as I scrubbed myself down as best as I could. I used one of the towels as a turban for my very wet hair. A robe hung from the hook and I threw it on as I walked to the sink. A contacts case sat on the edge of the counter and I knew without a doubt that they were my contacts so I put them in. Finally able to see again, I walked back into the bedroom. I fished a pair of black sweatpants out of my pillowcase along with undergarments, a plain black t-shirt, and a sweater.

I didn't even bother to brush my hair or pull it back as left the room. I walked down the hall and to the stairs. I had always read you were supposed to be tender, but I didn't feel anything making me suspect my guilty lifemate. At the base of the stairs, I was met by the chauffeur Antonio. "Can I help you miss?"

"Call me Layla, please." I insisted. "And you could start with directions to the kitchen."

"No familiarity miss," Antonio insisted. "And the kitchen is right this way." I followed Antonio through the house memorizing what I could. I was going to have to go back to the kitchen at some point and the less I asked the better it was. I looked into the fridge first and pulled out a half gallon of chocolate soy milk before closing it and opening the freezer. There were boxes of frozen waffles and burritos, raw chicken and beef, and frozen vegetables. I contemplated for a moment and took out two frozen beef and green chili burritos. Antonio was behind me with a glass plate taking me by surprise. I put the frozen burritos on the plate and Antonio whisked them away to the microwave. A clear glass cup sat on the counter waiting for my milk.

"You know, I could do this myself," I muttered.

"Would you really keep me from doing my job miss?" Antonio asked with a half-smile.

I just shrugged. "Maybe." Antonio laughed in response. I drank my milk and ate my burritos after they came out of the microwave. Antonio stole my dishes before I was able to try and wash them. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Is there a phone with long distance around here Antonio?"

"There is a phone down the hall. It is the first door on the right." Antonio said his sleeves rolled up past his elbows and his hands immersed in sudsy water.

I gave him thanks as I walked out of the kitchen. I could see the sun setting through the picturesque windows as I walked to the first door on the right. It was a large study with dark colors and a Victorian feel. The phone sat on the large writing desk that stood in front of the single large window that faced a courtyard with a garden. I dialed a number and had to wait until the third ring to get an answer. "Hello?"

"Hey mom."

* * *

Andreas rose as the sun began to sink. As he closed the earth in his sleeping chamber, he clothed himself in the manner of his people in black slacks and a dark silk shirt. He reached out to touch Layla's mind and found her in the public study talking on the phone. She cut off his mind to the conversation and Andreas glowered darkly. Andreas stalked up through the passageways and to the first floor of his mansion. He stormed into the study to see Layla silhouetted by last light of the setting sun. The sun caught red and blonde highlights in her hair and made her skin glow. He was captivated by her beauty.

"I love you too," she said with a smile to whoever was on the fun and Andreas felt his anger surface again. "Alright, I'll talk to you again later. Be good. Bye Nathaniel."

Layla hung up the phone and turned to look at him. Her dark eyes were solemn as she looked at him. "Who is this Nathaniel?" Andreas asked quietly.

"Jealous Andreas?" Layla asked softly. "Don't be worried. He's one of my younger brothers. There are two of them: Nathaniel and Thomas. I was just talking with them and my mom."

"I am sorry for acting so irrationally my love. I am a jealous man an I didn't like to hear that you might say such things about any other male."

"Does my brother even count Andreas?" Layla asked sharply.

"Of course not honey," Andreas said quickly moving forward. He stopped as soon as Layla took a quick step back. "They are yours Layla and are therefore under my protection. No harm will ever come to them unless they were to harm you. Then I would not be able to speak for my action."

"My brother's wouldn't hurt me," Layla said staring coldly at Andreas.

"It has never been my intent to harm you Layla."

"But you did Andreas. Whether you meant to or not, you hurt me. You took something very precious that was only mine to give. And what makes it worse is that I can't hate you."

The tears that welled in her eyes broke Andreas's heart. She was _his_ and he had done this to her. What a fool he had been? "I do not want you to hate me or to fear me Layla. Tell me what I can do to gain your forgiveness and it will be done. I swear it."

"Wait," Layla said holding her head up high. "I want you to wait to touch me again. I know according to Carpathian law we're married…but I need more. I want you to meet my family. I want a wedding first. I want my adopted brother to walk me down the aisle. I want to have a dance with my mom at the wedding reception. Could you give me that first?

Andreas felt his body rally in protest. But he had to do it for her sake. It was his duty and his privilege. "I will wait Layla…if that is your wish."

"Yes, it's what I want."

"So be it."


	10. Conversations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I love all of the series, but I don't own it. I do own Andreas, Layla, Antonio, the college kiddies, and Layla's family.**_

* * *

"We need to speak tonight." Andreas said gliding to a wingback chair and sitting elegantly.

Layla raised an eyebrow curiously. "And just what are we going to talk about?"

"The books," Andreas said simply. "I need to know everything about them."

"There's only so much that I can tell you Andreas. I'll tell you what I can, but don't get mad if it's not enough for you."

"I could never be angered at you for such a thing _cara_," Andreas assured her quickly. "Now who is it who writes these stories of my people."

"It's a lady named Christine Feehan. She writes those book and others too."

"How does she know so much about us?"

"Did it ever occur to you that she has no idea what she's writing about is real? She could just think that she's making everything up."

Andreas considered this thought. Was it possible that a person could actually believe that what they wrote had no shred of truth in it? He had not considered the possibility before. It was something he had to think about now. **Where are you Julian?** Andreas reached for his old friend without even thinking about it.

**We shall be with you by Monday evening Andreas. Do not worry.** Julian reassured his friend gently.

Andreas severed their connection and turned his attention back to Layla. "I shall consider this as you suggest. What else can you tell me honey? Who are in these stories?"

"Mikhail and Raven. Jacques and Shea. Aidan and Alexandria. Gregori and Savannah. Julian and Desari. Darius and Tempest. Dayan and Corinne. Barrack and Syndil. Lucian and Jaxxon. Gabriel and Francesca. I think there are others, but I can't really remember any right now."

Andreas felt something akin to fear prick him. There were many he knew and respected amongst those she had named. It seemed too much to be a coincidence. What would they do if it was as Layla suggest and just chance. That thought scared him more than any other possibility. "Thank you for telling me these things _cara_."

Layla looked at him with innocence and curiosity in her eyes. "You can hold my hand Andreas…I just don't want…not until our wedding night."

Andreas relaxed a little as he took Layla's hand into his. "It would be my pleasure Layla."

* * *

I laughed at the look on Andreas's face. "Don't look like that. My work is not _that_ bad."

"It is demeaning menial labor. Such work is beneath you. I do not approve of this. I refuse to allow you to do such things."

"I'm going to work Andreas. We had this discussion. Unless you want to make me out to be a liar and someone who is completely untrustworthy. I _am_ going to work. Besides, I don't mind washing dishes. It could be something a lot worse and it's only for three hours."

"I do not like it."

"I didn't ask if you liked it or not Andreas. It's my job. I'm going. You can like it or live with it. Your choice."

"Know this little lifemate," Andreas growled. "After we have had this wedding that you desire, you _will_ obey me."

I kissed Andreas on the cheek. "Maybe. See you tonight honey." I bolted out of the limo knowing if I didn't, there was a likelihood that Andreas would lose his little self-control. He had been really good so far. But it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet and it would have been mean to tease him. Besides, he's stronger than I am. He'd win in a fight.

I was right on time for work. I put my keys up on the counter and clocked in before walking to the dish room. "Morning Mitch!" I yelled as I passed my boss who was coming from the grill by the serving line.

"Morning Layla," Mitch said in his usual droll voice. Jackie was already working in the dish room.

"Hi honey," I tried to sound bright and cheerful. I was getting tired and Andreas wasn't close by.

**Do not worry sweetheart, I will be with you in your mind. You are not alone.**

I smiled in spite of myself. He really did care for me. He was trying to keep me from feeling undue discomfort. I know it. It would be the only reason why he would be in my head.

"Hi Layla. I haven't seen you in the dorms all weekend." Katie said coming into the dish room.

"I know," I said with a shrug. "I was staying with a friend."

**A friend?** Andreas questioned.

**If you don't want me kicked out of school, a female friend.** I informed him as sternly as I could manage.

"I didn't know that you had known anyone in Nebraska before you came here," Jackie said as she put another load of dishes into the washer.

"I just met her recently. It's no big deal. Besides, we have work to do."

"Work and chat," Katie ordered. "Lukas was saying that some guy proposed to you in Thomas Parlor Friday night before you left. Explain."

**I do not like that human bossing you around.** Andreas growled.

**That's because you're tired and it's making you grouchy. Now cool it cutie.** "Uh, yeah…that would be my fiancé Andreas Dalca. My friend, Desari, is his cousin." **Why did I just say that Desari of the Dark Troubadors (which apparently now exists) is your cousin?!**

**Because she is and she is arriving with her lifemate Julian tomorrow evening.**

**Thanks for telling me earlier Andreas,** I growled sarcastically.** You realize I'm going to have to arrange to meet them quietly because parlor hours close at eleven-thirty and I can't stay with you again. You have to figure something out that doesn't get me kicked out of school honey.**

I could almost see Andreas smiling. **Don't worry honey. I have been thinking of such things. Have faith in me.**


	11. Julian and Desari

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I love all of the series, but I don't own it. I do own Andreas, Layla, Antonio, the college kiddies, and Layla's family. I do not, however, own Mitch. Like Amy, he is a real person who works at York College in Nebraska.**_

* * *

"I blame you," I growled. It was a little past sunset on Monday evening. We were cuddling together in McGee and I was just overcoming the "discomfort" of being separated from Andreas most of the day.

"It is true that the blame falls on me," Andreas admitted. He was smiling. I could have shot him. The experience of being separated from your lifemate is worse than combined cramps and nausea on your period, besides the fact that I had just _started_ my period. Andreas deserved death…if only I could get over the fact that I was falling in love with the stupid man.

"Andreas," I said sweetly. "If you want to live to go to sleep at dawn, I suggest that you don't say another word. Mood swings and lifemate separation do NOT mix. That and, like I said, it's your fault. That's reason enough to shoot your kneecaps out."

"Your lifemate is very violent old friend," a man said. I hadn't heard him enter McGee. That shouldn't of surprised me. I knew who he was. This was Julian. The legendary. One of the only blond males in existence. Any other day, I might have been excited by this.

"You would be too if you were female and at this time of month," I growled.

The look on Julian's face was revolted. It made me start to giggle uncontrollably. "You should not tease him, he cannot seem to over come it well," a woman said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He should keep his thoughts to himself," I retorted with a shrug. I knew who she was. She was beautiful. Her voice was magical. She could only be Desari. My future cousin-in-law apparently. I pouted as I realized how envious I was. She was beyond beautiful. Darn those Carpathian women!

**You really should quiet your thoughts little lifemate. You are shouting again.** Andreas sent the thoughts gently.

**Exceptions for this kind of thing should be allowed. I have every right to be out of whack right now. I **_**can't help it**_**.** I whined in his head.

Andreas chuckled earning him a hard smack on the arm.

"Is your mate always like this Andreas?" Julian asked raising an imperious eyebrow earning him a death glare.

"Civility means nothing to Carpathian males, does it?" I snarled through clenched teeth. A cramp was plaguing my mid-section as I contorted my body to find a comfortable position.

"They are not all so bad young one. They can just be infuriating sometime," Desari explained with a shrug.

"Too true," I grumbled. I twisted again trying to make the cramp that had just come back disappear again. **Why aren't you blocking the pain Andreas?**

**I cannot seem to take this pain from you **_**meine Seele**_**. I have tried. This pain seems to escape me. I wish I could take this pain from you.**

"Is there anything I can do to ease your discomfort?" Desari asked in her musical voice.

"No, no, I'll be okay tomorrow…physically."

* * *

**Andreas, tell me what you know.** Julian commanded as he and Desari sat on a loveseat across from Andreas and Layla. Andreas complied without hesitation. He quickly showed Julian what had happened over the past few days, all but what he had done to Layla. That shamed him too much. That he could not reveal to anyone.

**There is much to consider. What is your plan for the present?** Julian asked Desari and Layla chatted.

Layla contorted her body again. He knew she was trying to get rid o her pain, but it was making it almost impossible to keep his promise. A growl built up in the back of Andreas's throat and he grabbed the back of Layla's neck. **If you do not hold still little mate, then I will not be able to control myself. I am no longer without desire.**

Layla frowned. The frown turned to a glare and she pulled herself off of Andreas's lap and flopped onto the floor. Julian raised an eyebrow curiously and Andreas just shrugged. "Neither of you are allowed to mock. Do you hear me?" Layla growled.

"We would never mock you beloved. You should rest though. I am here to watch over you as you sleep."

Layla made a noise of compliance and closed her eyes. **You have a unique little lifemate Andreas.**

**And I would never dare change her,** Andreas sent the thought while staring cooling into Julian's golden eyes. **Layla is Layla. She is strong, courageous, uncontrollable, and utterly beautiful.**

**I am not one to question such a thing Andreas**, Julian assured his friend as he drew his own lifemate closer to him.

Andreas nodded curtly. "How long do you have Julian?"

"We do not need to rejoin the band for a few weeks. They just finished a tour last week," Julian assured him.

Andreas sighed. "I need your aid…in planning a wedding."

Julian raised a golden eyebrow and humor shone in his bright eyes. "A wedding my friend?"

"Layla asked that I wed her."

"And as her lifemate, you could not refuse," Desari said with a smile. "We would be glad to help you cousin."

"Yes," Julian said with a chuckle. "We will help you plan this wedding. When is it supposed to take place?"

A growl came from Andreas's throat and Layla, who was obviously not asleep giggled. "Three weeks. I have to meet her family first."

Julian's chuckle turned into a full out laugh. "No making fun of Andreas!" Layla yelled as she pulled her body into the fetal position.

"Forgive me," Julian said, a smile still adorning his face. "I just find this occurrence…mildly entertaining."

Layla stuck her tongue out at Julian and closed her eyes again. Andreas knew she was tired. She had taken a nap in the afternoon, but it was draining for her to do what was necessary for her schooling and be separated from him at the same time. He knew it was his fault and for that he hated himself when she could not. **Rest now honey. I won't leave you.** Andreas promised.

**Just make sure I'm back and scanned into the dorms by midnight,** she sent. He could almost hear her mental yawn.

Andreas smiled. **Don't worry little one. I won't let you get into any trouble.**


	12. The Last Final

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I love all of the series, but I don't own it. I do own Andreas, Layla, Antonio, the college kiddies, and Layla's family.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: We are now up to over five thousand hits on this story. I want to thank everyone so much for their support and their comments.**

_MandaMassacre_: even if you haven't reviewed before, thank you for reviewing now and thank you also for those wonderful compliments.

_MeshiGohiku_: I do try to throw in a little humor every once in a while.

_slynn64_: you gave me the greatest compliment saying that Andreas and Layla match. thank you for that. you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

_Stormravan_: here's the next chapter

* * *

"Will you guys _please_ be quite?" I snapped annoyed. "I'm trying to study for my last final."

"We are sorry Layla," Desari said with her bright smile and musical voice. "We shall try to be quieter."

A mumbled something, not even I really know what, and turned back to the notebook sitting open in front of me. My last final was Western Civilization. Our teacher had been kind enough to have one of the required textbooks be a notebook full of the notes for the entire class. It made studying for the test a _lot_ easier that it normally would have been. I had finished all my other finals over the last two days and the next day (or rather that day since it was already twelve-oh-one.

I was fully awake. It was the curse of having spent over a week with Carpathians. They don't sleep at night like we humans are supposed to and so it makes life very interesting to put it nicely and bluntly. I still had a few more pages to review before I could be done. I looked slyly around me and sat up, ignoring the notebook. Because of my funky sleeping hours I wouldn't be going to sleep for another four or five hours. And then it would only be a four hour nap before I had my last final. Desari and Julian had found and bought a house just outside of York so that I could stay at the school and Andreas could be nearby. His own house was a lot farther out and his residence there would have made it more difficult for the both of us to handle.

My days for the last little while now had been spent like this: wake up and go to classes talking with Andreas until he really does have to sleep and trying not to think about the fact that he isn't nearby and overriding the ingrained desire to want to _die_. After classes and chapel, I nap all afternoon. I wake up about six thirty and go to dinner. I hang out with my friends (who are for some reason really suspicious of my behavior) or take another nap. A little after nightfall, Andreas, and sometimes Julian and Desari, come by Thomas Parlor and hang out with me downstairs until eleven-thirty when we boot the guys out. Then things get kind of tricky. It's at this point we all go up to my room because I've scanned in for the night. The only thing is my dear Carpathian friends have to shield the room. Otherwise, I get found out and I get in _big_ trouble. I don't know if it would be worse if they caught me "out and about" York after having scanned in or if they caught my three Carpathians (two of them male) hanging out in my room without anyone's prior knowledge. I don't want to find out.

"I thought you said you had to study my love?" Andreas questioned. I could hear the chuckle in his voice so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I tried, you guys got me thoroughly distracted. I blame you." I said with a shrug.

"You always blame me darling," Andreas pointed out.

"It works doesn't it?" I spoke frankly as I leaned back against the air conditioner. "Besides, I'm not going to blame Julian, he's bigger and stronger than me and I can't really blame Desari. She's too…too…_good_."

Andreas sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you little one?" Andreas chuckled.

"Love me just the same." I informed him.

"Oh there is no doubt of that little mate. I would not be able to tolerate any other woman who treated me this way," Andreas stated this all very matter-of-fact. There was no doubting his earnestness.

"There are some who question how you tolerate me." I said raising my eyebrow.

Andreas shot a dark look at Julian who shrugged. "I have said nothing my old friend so I do not know why you would presume that it would be I who would do such a thing."

"Exactly," I said. "He wouldn't bother to say it out loud. You'd hear him and then God only knows what would happen."

"God and I both know that I would win," Julian said a twinkle lighting his eyes.

Desari and I rolled our eyes. We were both thinking the same thing. **MEN! Can't live with them, can't really kill them.**

Andreas gave me a look that said clearly: _Just remember that thought when we're married._ Most people would have afraid. I probably should have been too. I think I would have been…if I could've stopped giggling.

* * *

_Ten twenty-one._ I was done. No more finals. No more classes for a few months. I would be leaving to fly home in an hour to fly back home. My family would meet Andreas. They would love him. I would marry him and then I could worry about training him later. The very thought made me laugh though. Train. Andreas. Yeah right. It wasn't likely to happen. I could only wish. It _was_ Andreas after all. He isn't one to be trained or tamed. My best hope was that we could eventually reach an uneasy truce.

I stretched as I stepped off the steps outside of Hulitt and felt waves of happiness wash over me coming from Andreas. **I did good honey,** I thought merrily. **And I did it without your help too.**

**You did very well little lifemate, **Andreas assured me lazily telling me he was getting tired.

**You'll be able to sleep soon Andreas**, I promised. **Here's Antonio now with the car and we'll come pick you, Julian, and Desari up and then we're gone. I already checked out of the dorms and my stuff is in the moving van on it's way to the jet…it's so weird.** I sent as an extra thought as Antonio held the door to the dark limo.

**What is **_**so weird**_**?** Andreas asked a small chuckle coloring his thought.

**You're used to all of this Andreas so don't laugh at me, but…it's weird for me to around all these nice **_**really expensive**_** things. I grew up poor. I'm a cheap college student. I don't know what to do around all this stuff. It almost makes me feel like an evil, conniving gold digger.**

**You are none of these things little one. I have told you many times and if I must, I will tell you every day for the rest of eternity. You are beautiful and pure. If anyone is evil it is I.**

**Oh please, don't even start that,** I start. Then I laughed. **We sound like we're having a romantic pity party. We need to get a hold of ourselves, before someone catches on.**

**If you insist Layla,** Andreas sent. I could see him shrug his shoulders as Antonio pulled into the garage and Julian opened the door. He got into the limo and pulled me into arms and just held me there. **We will sleep like this on the jet.**

**Only because I know you won't sleep otherwise and you'll need your wits about you when you meet my family tonight.**

**Good.**

I rolled my eyes at the arrogance he could muster even his dazed state. **Men.**


	13. Thomas and Nathaniel

_****_

Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I love all of the series, but I don't own it. I do own Andreas, Layla, Antonio, the college kiddies, and Layla's family.

_Kimill89_: I'm so glad to hear that!

_MeshiGohiku_: Yeah for updates (my own and others!)

_Dark-Princess93_: YEAH! You have no idea how much that means to me. I hope you like this update.

It was just before sunset when the jet landed in the small airport in Great Falls, MT. Andreas pulled Layla closer to him as he woke from the Carpathian sleep. "Evening," Layla said sleepily. Andreas nuzzled Layla's neck and she smacked him. "No," she growled. "You promised."

Andreas sighed. He had given his vow. He could not go back on it. He would not. His lifemate's happiness was more important than his own needs. The thought nearly killed him to finish. Andreas stood up slowly and stretched as hunger made some of his senses more acute. He could hear the blood pounding in her veins. Her scent was uniquely her. Old book pages, flowers, and…feminine grace.

"Are you going to come hunting or do you plan on going to meet your _future in-laws_ hungry?" Julian asked with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

Andreas growled and he pulled away from Layla and stood up. "You will wait here for us," Andreas ordered Layla sternly. "I will be back shortly."

Even tired Layla looked at him skeptically. "Who said that I was going to stay here?" She asked. "What if I feel like wandering around?"

"Then I shall know and I shall be very displeased," Andreas growled.

Layla smiled lazily. "Has that stopped me yet?"

"No, but it should. Please Layla, stay here so that I know you are safe."

Layla sighed. "Since you put it _that_ way, I'll listen to you. But don't get used to it buddy. You won't always get your way."

Andreas smiled to himself as he left the jet. His little lifemate, so much life in her, even when she _was_ only half-awake. Andreas reached out to her and made sure that their minds were connected.

Now it was time to hunt in this new place.

* * *

"You are shaking honey," Andreas whispered in Layla's ear.

"I'm a little nervous," she confessed in a breathy whisper.

"You have no reason to be afraid. It is your family."

"Honey…I kind of failed to mention the fact that we're engaged…"

Andreas was surprised both by the information and by the fact that he hadn't seen it in her mind until this moment. This complicated his plans…yet it made things a little easier as well. He would have to lie of course. He did not favor that course of action. He did not like to lie, but he had little choice. He could not reveal the truth to his lifemate's family. They had to continue their lives in ignorance, yet also be convinced that he and Layla should wed immediately.

The house was neat and cozy. Andreas could gather from Layla's memories that her family had no lived there long. But her family was proud of it. They desired this house. That made Andreas look at it differently and appreciate when he would have otherwise felt nothing at all. Andreas and Julian were both alert as they reached out and scanned the area for any hints of danger to their lifemates. There was none though and that was reassuring.

"Layla?" His eyes shot up and saw a young wiry tan skinned dark haired boy on the roof. There was no doubt in my mind that this was one of Layla's younger brothers.

"Thomas!" Layla called out to the boy with childish joy. The boy jumped off the roof. Andreas felt a pull to rush forward and catch the child, but the boy landed with a roll and bounced up okay.

"What kind of stunt was that?!" Layla demanded angrily, worry laced through her voice.

"Oh come on sis, it's not like I hurt myself." The boy said with a nonchalant shrug.

Layla cuffed the boy on the side of the head and glared at him. "Don't do that again _baka_! You worried me with that little stunt of yours. Where are mom and Nathaniel? I have some people for you guys to meet."

The glanced suspiciously at Andreas, Julian, and Desari. "They'll be out in a sec," Thomas assured his sister absently.

Andreas admired the young boy's protectiveness of his family. The boy could be no more than fourteen, but he already had the makings of a fine warrior and guardian. The boy was also right. Not a minute later, a woman in her mid thirties and a teenage boy of about fourteen or fifteen came out of the house with bright grins. They ran straight to his lifemate and engulfed her in a huge. Andreas had to bite back a snarl. It was hard, but he somehow managed it.

"Guys, come on, I have some people I want you to meet." Layla took the woman by her hand and led he small group over to the Carpathians. "Guys, this is Julian Savage and his wife Desari and this is Desari's cousin and my boyfriend Andreas Dalca. Andreas, Julian, Desari, this is my family. That's my mom Rachelle and my two younger brothers: Nathaniel and Thomas."

"We are pleased to meet you all. Layla has told us much about you. She cares about you very deeply," Andreas said. He took Rachelle's hand and bowed over it with every ounce of Old World elegance that he possessed.

"It's nice to finally meet you Andreas, Layla speaks very highly of you," Rachelle said with a smile. It reminded Andreas of Layla. He could see where she had gotten her beauty. Her mother still had an air of majesty about her.

The two boys stood side by side with their arms crossed. They were glaring at Andreas with hints of mistrust in their eyes. "So you're the big shot trying to sweep our sister off her feet," Nathaniel said in a hard voice.

"May I speak to Nathaniel and Thomas alone for a moment?" Andreas asked looking to Rachelle for approval. Andreas caught Layla's frown from the corner of his eye. **Do not worry little mate. I will not harm your brothers. I merely wish to speak with them.** Andreas assured Layla with a mental caress. Rachelle gave her approval and moved inside with Layla, Desari, and Julian.

The boys stood united against Andreas with their chins held high and their gazes unwavering though he could feel the fear that was inside of them. "You are both very brave young men. I respect your desire to protect your sister, but I promise that I would never harm Layla. She is my life. She is my the other half of my soul. Without her, my life would not be worth living except to perhaps gain vengeance for her death. I will never leave her for I cannot. If it is your desire, I will even teach you how to protect your family. You and your mother are now under my keeping for I have claimed your sister as my own."

"You can't just claim her like she's a possession," Thomas growled stepping forward.

Andreas chuckled. "I could never imagine Layla as my possession. Your sister is very willful. She would never allow another person to control her. I would not want to change that. So I ask of you two young men, will you give me the keeping and protection of your sister and allow me the instruction of yourselves for the protection of your mother and your own mates when you find them."

The brothers looked at each other and moved away so they could whisper together. Andreas heard every word, but gave no indication of it. Finally, the two boys came back and faced Andreas proudly. "You've got a deal."


	14. Getting to Know You Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I love all of the series, but I don't own it. I do own Andreas, Layla, Antonio, the college kiddies, and Layla's family. (Some of those college kiddies may yet reappear for the wedding, I haven't decided yet.)**_

* * *

_KikiPet_: You have been missed. Glad to see you could review again J. It's a bummer about the hard drives. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others.

* * *

**Author's Note: Everyone thank sudden inspiration and a call to my family for this latest chapter.**

* * *

I was happy to be home yet hopelessly nervous at the same time. There were some factors for that after all. **One:** My fiancé/boyfriend/lifemate was meeting my family in all his old-world elegance and egotistical glory. **Two:** My mother and brothers didn't know about the fiancé part of that title. **Three:** My lifemate wasn't the only Carpathian male in town (Julian!). **Four:** I had to plan a wedding and soon or else my lifemate was going to go crazy and hurt someone (I really did feel bad for the guy…but…my point of view please). **Five:** I had to get my mother to _agree_ with this rushed wedding (now there _is_ a horror moment). **Six:** I had to hunt down my adopted brother and explain the situation before someone else told him. **Seven:** I'm really only one human. This was going to be an exhausting week and a half. Oh yes, a week and a half is how long I have to plan the wedding. KILL ME NOW!

I was happy to see no bruises or any blood on my brothers when they came back in the house with Andreas. I knew Andreas wouldn't intentionally hurt them but he might forget to downplay all of his strength if they attacked them and I really didn't want that hanging over my head. Andreas and my family were going to have to live with each other for the rest of their lives because I wasn't going to lose my family. I _refused!_

My mom seemed pleased by the lack of physical injury too because I saw her visibly relax when my brothers came in and tried to start playing our Wii. "No," my mother ordered crisply. My brothers looked back at her in dismay. "It's a school night. You two know better. Besides, we have guests. Be good and socialize." One of the reasons I missed being home. "How was your trip back?" My mom asked turning back to me with a smile.

"It went well. I slept through the whole flight pretty much. It's amazing how much finals takes out of you." Finals was only part of the reason, but my mother didn't need to know that I had been staying up most nights talking to three Carpathians in my dorm room and then sleeping most of the day. I didn't think that one would go over too well with her. "So how long are you on call for tonight mama?"

"Only until eleven," my mother said with a sigh. That meant we only had a few hours together before my mom had to go to work. After that, Andreas and the others would have to leave. Only Andreas would come back of course. I couldn't be separated from him nor him from me. Mom didn't know that. She didn't _need_ to know that. It would be too hard to explain.

"How did you all meet?" My mom asked. My brothers leaned forward almost eagerly. They wanted to know more about this boy stealing their sister. They still had to give their consent after all. And I would let them. It would make them feel appreciated.

Luckily we had rehearsed this story. One day I might be able to tell my family the truth (not the whole truth, of course, heads would roll if that was the case), but not that day. The story was that I had met Desari at the local Wal-Mart (they _had_ bought a house in York so the story had some plausibility). We became almost instant friends. I then met Julian found him "charming". (You can tell who made up that part of the story). Julian and Desari started inviting me to dinner a few nights a week. One day, Desari decided to set me up on a date with her cousin Andreas who was visiting her. For him, it was love at first sight. For me, it took a little convincing. (In a way that was true too. In another way, it was for my mother's benefit. Especially when the part about the rushed wedding comes up.)

What seemed most amazing to me was that my family bought it without any compulsion. It was also a comfort. I didn't want them to be tricked like that. It would have broken my heart and I would have been very upset with a certain Carpathian male. "Did you attend East Hill with Layla Andreas?" my mother asked. I love my mother. Most parents are concerned with such questions as: _Have you slept with my daughter?_ or _What do you do for a living?_ My mother is concerned about his spiritual life. I love you mom!

"Yes I did have the opportunity to attend a few services with Layla," Andreas said with a smile. He had been a complete gentleman so far. He hadn't even put his arm around me, but he was holding my hand. My mother, and brothers apparently) had found that acceptable. "Unfortunately, there were some days when I was out of town on business or traveling."

It had been amazing how much truth we had been able to incorporate into this tale. Andreas really _had_ managed to attend church service with me. We just didn't mention it was Wednesday night service because Andreas had this sun problem. That was going to be a fun one to hide form mom. My mother seemed pleased with Andreas's answer though. That might have been why she continued on that line of questioning for one more question. "Are you baptized?"

I hadn't thought of that. Of course it wouldn't have occurred to me. The only reason I was able to keep from giving anything away was Andrea's quick, smooth, and _honest_ reply. "Yes, I was baptized when I was eighteen." While my family and friends continued talking, I burrowed into my lifemate's mind and found the memory. He had been baptized on his eighteenth birthday somewhere in the middle of Romania. Apparently Carpathians really did believe in a higher power, or at least some did. I was just lucky enough to have a lifemate who was one of those.

"Layla told us that you are a nurse, Ms. Cook and that you earned your degree while raising her and your sons. That is quite impressive. I can't imagine trying anything like that." Desari said with her beautiful voice and smile. My brothers were pleasantly mesmerized.

My mother blushed in pleasure at the compliment. "Yes I did. I work at the hospital. I have to work tonight. This is the last of my seven days on though."

I mentally did a victory dance. I loved it when my mother got time off of work. How I was going to maneuver everything was a different matter I could deal with later. "You work seven days in a row?" Julian was trying to keep the outrage and indignation from his voice. He was upset by this. I could in a way see why, but I also knew very well that my mother loved her work.

"Yes," my mother said in a matter-of-fact voice. "The first six days are twelve hour shifts and the last one is usually an eight. I was going to be picking up another four hours tonight, but they put me on call instead."

In fact, my mother was actually delightfully pleasant right now for being on her seventh day. She was usually very grouchy was sleep deprivation, work, and odd hours of sleep. I liked cheerful mommy. "You should not have to work so hard. You are a very amazing woman," Andreas said gently. I thought it was very sweet. So did my mother. My brothers were suspicious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathaniel demanded with a glare.

Andreas and Julian turned on my brothers with stern, lecturing looks on their faces. "Women are the worlds most precious gifts besides children. They should be treated with care and love. They should be protected and watched over. Their happiness should be second only to their safety." My brothers were now being imprinted with the Carpathian Male Value System. They weren't even being compelled. They were attentively hanging onto every word of their own free accord. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be proud of disgusted. I was leaning towards proud really.

"Women can take care of themselves," my mother said pointedly. "I've been doing it for years."

"But you should not have to," Andreas countered. "I respect and admire you very much for what you do. If you enjoy what it is you do, you should have the opportunity to continue it. But you should not be forced to work because the idiot males of society cannot see your true worth."

It was a swoon line. That was about the point where most women fell in love. Luckily I had claimed him before the beginning of time. Thank God for ultimate dibs!

"Thank you Andreas," my mother whispered. "You're a good man. I know you treat my daughter right." Those words were the most precious words that Andreas and I had ever heard. Maybe things could work out after all.


	15. Getting to Know You Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark series by Christine Feehan *sighs*. I do own the original characters not found in the series unless otherwise stated.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's note: I am really sorry I have not updated in a while. That was not my fault. First I need a new charger for my laptop so I have no access to my documents and second I couldn't log on to the site for a while either. I don't know why, but it sucked. I should be back more often now. And sorry if this one feels a little short.**

**

* * *

_Astrophysics Rock_: I love that line too and I am so sorry that this update didn't come sooner.**

_MeshiGohiku_: I know your pain, but we should both be back now so that makes things better.

_aeferch_: Again, sorry the update wasn't sooner

_Crecy_: Wow, that's a great complimant. I hope that you'll bear with me for through the long break.

_sorcerergirl90_: thank you and here is more!

_magicspromise89_: We'll see if they ever do come across that book. And I shall gladly get back to writing loves.

_murgatroid-98_: More for you to read!

* * *

I should have known better. I really should have. My brother's had been behaving. They had looked like sweet and innocent children. I knew better. I really did. But I was too caught up in the bliss of the fact that my boyfriend/fiancé/lifemate was being accepted by my mother. I never ever occurred to me that my brother's might have some terrible hidden agenda. More fool me. I should never had turned my back. That was when all the problems started. Mom had gone back to her room to get ready for work. She still had a while to go, but she was getting dressed before dinner. I made the mistake of offering to help. Desari was going to help me. It had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. The boys could get to know each other while us girls cooked. How stupid!

One minute we're happy as can be, the next minute I hear the boy's arguing…loudly. **What is going on?** I demanded rounding and glaring at all four males. I hadn't even realized I hadn't said anything out loud. I was getting used to thought only.

**I cannot touch your brother's mind.** There was something in Andreas's voice that stopped me. **Like your mind,** he assured me gentle. Only he knew the turmoil that had been in my mind. So my brothers were like me. Did that mean that my mom was the same? Could our little condition be genetic? It made for an interesting thought. Suddenly I very much wanted to take my mom before the single Carpathian males and see if she belonged to one of them. I liked the thought of my mom always being protected. It was a thought that made me smile. The smile was wiped away when I remembered why the thought had come about.

"What are you four doing huh? Care to explain why you're arguing instead of getting along?" I had to get this resolved before mom came in. She didn't need to deal with the boys' arguing. That was the last thing any of them needed. It would only reflect poorly on all of them. Why couldn't they just get along? As cliché as the line was, it would have been beautiful for the line to work.

"They started it," Nathaniel said defiantly glaring at Andreas.

"Really?" I asked a little angry. "Really? Are you back in the third grade Nathaniel? I thought you were more mature than that. Apparently I was wrong. I don't care _who_ started it. You end it. Mom and I do not need to deal with such stress because you feel like being a child. So why were you four arguing? Are you going to explain this time?"

"It really was my fault," Andreas said softly bowing in apology. "I provoked your brothers when I should not have. You need not be angry with them. It is on my head." I rolled my eyes and sighed. That was Andreas. Even if my brothers were at fault, out loud he would claim fault. I would have to find out later what had really happened.

"We'll deal with this later," I finally conceded with a sigh. I wasn't going to get much more. **Come on Desari. Let's leave the boys to killing each other.** That thought was only half-joking too.

* * *

She was upset with him and their brothers. This fact disheartened him. He was going to have to work harder. He could not stand these feelings from his life mate. And she thrived on emotions. He felt it in everything she did. She didn't notice it, but he did. Sometimes it consumed him. He had to watch very carefully to regulate his own emotions in correspondence with hers. It was a difficult task. Andreas and Julian turned to face the two young boys. They seemed to be more rigid than they had been before. The Carpathian warriors had underestimated them. A mistake they could not make again.

"We must resolve this now," Andreas said. Julian didn't say anything. He was grinning. This fact disturbed Andreas though he wasn't entirely sure why. "Do you two agree?"

"Then why don't you leave? That'll resolve everything?" Nathaniel growled. Thomas stood up straighter to show his agreement.

Andreas and Julian sighed and exchanged a look before nodding. They didn't even exchange a thought. There was no need. "Alright, outside boys. We need to have a talk I believe."

**What are you doing?!** His lifemate's thoughts echoed in his mind making him want to wince. He easily controlled the urge.

**We are resolving this love. Do not worry. I swear to you that we shall not harm your brothers, but this must be fixed. I will not be a point of contention in your family.** Those thoughts seemed to do little to relieve his lifemate's stress. He had to shut himself off though. He didn't like doing it, but he knew that Julian would be doing it to. He knew exactly what Andreas was planning and the thoughts he was sending to Andreas. **We have little choice Julius. Just allow me to do this thing. I will deal with the consequences. But I see nothing else that may be done. And I will have peace.**


	16. A Few Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I love all of the series, but I don't own it. I do own Andreas, Layla, Antonio, the college kiddies, and Layla's family. (Some of those college kiddies may yet reappear for the wedding, I haven't decided yet.)**_

* * *

_NikeIsis_: Um, about now? :D

_Crecy_: Ah, the family…hehe

_magicspromise89_: Thanks for that little correction. Didn't even notice I did it. And the suspense is fun. Now it is done…

_sorcerergirl90_: Yeah, sorry I'm slow. It's not intentional.

* * *

**I can't touch him. He won't let me in. Desari, can you get through to Julian?** I was trying not to sound frantic, but that wasn't working too well.

**Julian will not let me in either. We have to go to them.** I wasn't about to argue. She was suggesting exactly what I was planning to do. The only problem was my mother walking out from the hall. Actually, that could easily work in our advantage. And I planned to do just that if I had anything to say about it.

"Hey Mama, why don't we walk you out to the car since the boys decided to run off on us?" I asked walking forward with a bright smile. I looped my arm through mother's and Desari took her other arm. We were going to have great fun conspiring together, I knew it. The four guys were facing us and that fact made me grin. They hadn't killed each other. Progress.

"Have a good night at work mom," Nathaniel and Thomas both spoke in turn as they came over and hugged her. Only after she had been hugged by my brothers and us women. The hunters merely shook her hand and bowed over it. Mom gave up one last warning to say that the guys couldn't stay too late. (She didn't care of Desari stuck around even though she was a married woman.) We all waited until mom was down the street and gone.

"What are you two planning?" I rounded on Andreas. I didn't like being shut out. He should have known better. Apparently he didn't.

"Calm yourself my love. I swore I would not harm your brothers nor will I. But I must tell them something." **I did not want to disturb you. I am sorry.**

I opened my mind and embraced Andreas's. He could feel my racing heart and my fear for my family. He tried calming me down and then…there was a pause. Why did he pause? Why was there a feeling of emptiness. He had closed off part of his mind to me. It was terrifying. He didn't cut his mind off form me. _I_ did that to _him_. We were going to have to talk about this as soon as we dealt with my brothers. And there was no doubt in my mind we were going to have to deal with them in some way shape or form. There wasn't really any choice in the matter. I couldn't give up my family anymore than I could give up Andreas.

"What do you believe in?" Andreas asked my brothers with a very solemn look on his face. I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this. He had shut me out…again. It was for another reason this time and it was driving me crazy that he wouldn't tell me what was going on. I was going to find out the truth soon. I wouldn't be able to stand it otherwise.

"What kind of question is that?" Nathaniel demanded. My brothers and I had very similar thought processes. We both agreed that the question was kind of loaded and just a little too vague. What was my man getting at?!

"Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in immortality? What do you believe in?"

"No!" I yelled running to stand between Andreas and my brothers. I was facing Andreas and glaring at him. "I won't let you. Do you hear me? I know the rules and I'm not going to let that happen to them. They're _kids_ Andreas. They don't need this so please _don't_."

"Layla, did you hook up with a drug dealer or something?" Nathaniel asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I had to stop that insinuation before it could flower. I could see the realization and the anger blooming on Andreas and Julian's faces. "Do you _really_ think I'm that stupid?" The fact that my brothers couldn't look me in the eyes proved that they didn't think their sister was that dumb.

77777777777777777

**We must end this quickly.** Julian ordered. It had been a long time since Andreas had heard his friend that annoyed.

**Yes, yes I know.** "What do you think of vampires?"

Thomas outright laughed. "Do you honestly expect us to believe that you're vampires?"

"They're not vampires," Layla snapped glaring at her brothers. Andreas put a gentle hand on her shoulder. They needed to end this meeting with her brothers soon. She didn't need this stress and he needed to speak with her alone. "Do you guys remember those books I read with the Carpathians?"

"Wait," Nathaniel growled annoyed. "Do you mean those romance novels with the guys who live for centuries and turn into vampires if they don't find their _lifemates_."

"Do not mock the need for a lifemate boy. The saving of a soul is no light business. Unless of course you would like to face a vampire for yourself?"

"Julian!" Andreas said sharply. He knew his lifemate was distressed at even the _mention_ of vampires being near her family. Julian bowed his head in acknowledgement. Andreas could well understand his annoyance and why he had said what he said. But he would not have his lifemate distressed. Especially not now. "Julian is right though. You should not speak lightly of that which you cannot understand. I would never harm your sister nor allow harm to come to her. She is my heart and soul. She is my very life. Without her I am nothing but a monster the likes of which the world has never seen. Any hunter who has found his lifemate is just the same."

Nathaniel and Thomas scoffed. They were truly more alike than they realized. "Don't' try that load of bull on us."

"Watch your mouth!" Layla snapped.

"You don't believe this do you Layla? You're smarter than that."

"Brother or not, you _will not_ disrespect my lifemate." This time it was Layla who held back Andreas. She couldn't really hold him back if he wanted to attack, but her gentle touch calmed him. And he needed to be calmed. The last thing he needed to do was harm his lifemates siblings…no matter how annoying they were. "Julian. I need you to demonstrate for these young gentlemen what a Carpathian can do." **I need to speak with you alone Layla.**

Andreas picked up Layla and cradled her close as he went around to the other side of house. He didn't want to go inside. And Julian would keep the two boys away and distracted until Andreas gave him permission to allow them back in.

"What's the matter Andreas? Why did you shut me out? What did you see?" Layla's voice was small and terrified. It wasn't like her. He had scared her by shutting her out and he was sorry for that. More sorry than she could ever know.

"I did not mean to frighten you my love," Andreas said gently kissing Layla's forehead. "I just did not want you to gain this information while in front of your brothers. _Cara_…you are pregnant…with twin girls."

* * *

**Author's Note: So those of you who have read Dark Celebration will notice a lovely connection between Layla and Savannah right now. Not intentional. I had this planned for a while now. I just finished Dark Celebration last night.**


	17. Arguing Seth

**Author's Note: Sorry, when I first uploaded this chapter, Opera (the browser) wouldn't let me edit the document hence the oddities on it. But it should be fine now :)**

* * *

My jaw dropped. My brain was quickly trying to process what I had just been told. "A-Andreas...that's not possible." I inisisted. Now before you think anything else I was not gonna use the lame excuse: we only had sex one time. For anyone with half a brain, that's stupid. It only takes one time. That wasn't my reasoning in this case. "We were together two weeks ago...first time then. I-it's not possible to know if-if I am or not."

Andreas shook his head. He set me down on the ground and his hand moved to my stomach. "I feel them inside of you cara," he whispered, his breath teasing my ear. "I felt them when we joined. They have not grown yet, but they live inside of you and they will grown. Our children."

My heart flipped at the thought. Our children. Our. Children. I was going to be a mother. I wasn't even twenty years old. That didn't seem to matter though. I knew that I would give up my babies. I had made that decision long before I knew I was pregnant. I'm the type of person, even if I had been alone and raped, I would have kept the children. Babies shouldn't be punished for the sins of the parents.

"We're having a baby," I wished my own hand slowly moving up to rest on top of Andreas's.

"Babies," he corrected softly earning a glare. He laughed in reply. I was now going to have to add this on top of everything else. My list was just piling up more and more. I took deep breaths. I could do this. I knew I could do this. I had to do this. There really wasn't much of a choice in the matter.

"W-we should go join everyone else now," I finally managed to get out looking up at Andreas and then towards where my brothers were with Julian and Desari. I couldn't see them which made things a little worse. What would be happening between all of them right now at this very moment?

Andreas smiled and put a gentle hand in the small of my back. "Of course little one," he said with a smile. **They'll be fine, **he promised. I gave him a look that very clearly said: They better be. He simply continued to smile as he smoothly ushered me towards the door. I didn't think that Julian would actually hurt my brothers or that Desari would even allow him to. It was just this over protective instinct in me. I had always been worried about my family.

We went outside and the one terrible thing that could happen without being out of character did happen. My "adopted" older brother was just getting out of his truck. The sour look on his face didn't bode well for anyone. A little smirk tipped the sides of his lips when he saw me. He walked right up and picked me up in a big hug, despite the fact that I knew Andreas was glaring and growling softly. "Hey little sis…who's the company?"

* * *

The man had planned that move quite intentionally. It had been an act to provoke. It had worked probably more than he could realize. Andreas stood very still. He was not in a state to react properly. Having denied himself for so long for Layla left him irritable and irrational, he did not want to hurt her by acting on impulses even if the beast wanted it.

Instead, he simply watched and listened doing everything in his power to kill the possessive urges in him that demanded he kill the man before him. "Seth, I want you to meet my friends from in Nebraska. That lovely lady is Desari and the blonde next to her is her husband Julian." Layla turned towards him with a smile and he could feel himself calm even as his desire for her rose. "And this is Andreas…he's Desari's cousin and my boyfriend."

The man's blue eyes turned to take Andreas in. Both men stood assessing each other, neither seemed to find approval from the other. Not that the two men were surprised. Seth held out his hand first and Andreas took it warily. "Seth Mitchell, I'm Layla's older brother."

"Layla has told me about you," Andreas assured him. The man was testing Andreas's grip. He was gentle according to Carpathian standards, but the grip was still firm enough to let this man know that Andreas was not going to back down.

Layla cut in between the two men, attempting to shove them back. Andreas had the courtesy to step back so she didn't hurt herself in the attempt. "Alright you two, enough of that. Seth and I need to talk, now alone." Andreas ignored the glare that Layla shot at him. He had ever intention of listening in on this conversation whether she wanted him to or not. It was as simple as that. He had to make sure that Layla was protected at all times. Even from what might be accidents or even her own judgment.

"What is it Layla?" Seth asked as Layla took his arm and started dragging him around to the back of the house. Andreas stood completely still, cut off from Layla's mind by her own stubborn will, just listening.

**We will take the children inside,** Julian promised quickly.

Andreas didn't bother to reply. He was too busy listening to his lifemate and her "brother" chat. "Be nice," Layla ordered making Andreas smirk.

"I was being nice," Seth argued. Andreas snorted. That was a blatant lie if he had ever heard on before in his life. "Besides, I don't even know this guy Layla. I just met him. You just met him. Are you even being rational?"

Layla sighed heavily and Andreas held his body very still. He would not attack. He would not attack. It would upset Layla. He wanted to attack, but he would restrain himself from doing so. No matter how much he desired otherwise, he had to allow his lifemate to take care of herself in this instance. "I'm being rational; you're the one who sounds like an idiot. You haven't even met him and you're already saying you won't give him a chance Seth. Do you realize how stupid and childish that sounds? Andreas is a good guy and he really cares about me. Now please, I really don't want you guys fighting okay?"

He could see the struggle in the man's mind. It would be so easy to tip the scales in his own favor. The only thing that stopped him was his little mate's fury. He knew what she would do if he even thought to touch the male's mind. She did seem to love to find ways to complicate things for him. He could find a way around that soon enough he was certain. "That doesn't mean I have to like him." His smirk turned into a thing of satisfaction when he heard his little mate's hand collide with the back of the man's head.

"I told you to behave," she growled. He might enjoy this night after all.


End file.
